Love Letter
by LovePeaceLife02
Summary: They were the best of friends. But both felt something more than just friendship, though neither of them would ever admit it. Witness a story of friendship, family, and love. NILEY
1. Best Friends

**Okay. So this is my very first fanfic that i wrote. I was planning on making a vid about this on YouTube but i didn't have the time to make an intro and stuff like that. I guess it's better to place the story here instead since it wouldn't take up so much of my time.**

**Soo.. here it is! I hope you'll like it.**

**I decided on changing their names so it'll be legal. In order for you to not be confused, i placed a list of characters.**

* * *

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas **as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas **as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato **as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez **as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie **as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas **as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale **as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment **as _Kathleen Brown_

* * *

**Elizabeth Greene's room.**

**6am.**

How many times has he seen her sleeping like this? With her eyes closed, her soft brown locks covering half of her face, her hands laying lifeless on her bed? He's seen it so many times before- during sleepovers when they were kids, during nap time in preschool. But he never seemed to get tired of watching her sleep. Just memorizing the features of that beautiful face. He kept staring at her while sitting on the floor next to her bed. This has always been his spot whenever he comes over to her house. He was still admiring the beauty of the girl sleeping in front of him when she suddenly stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

_ There they are_. The beautiful two orbs that never failed to make his heart flutter whenever it focused on him. He had been waiting to see those for the past half hour since he climbed the balcony of her room. Those orbs continued looking at him as if she thought he was only an illusion. Unable to stop himself, he starts to smile at her.

As she opened her eyes, the first image she saw was of a boy sitting in the middle of her room, staring at her. _Is this real?_ she asked herself silently. Maybe it was one of her dreams again that never seemed to go away. She contemplated on the thought until she saw the image smile. Her heart starts hammering inside her chest. _That smile_. She suddenly realizes that everything isn't an illusion or a dream. He was really there, smiling up at her. And she was really in bed- in her pjs. She immediately sits upright, her face suddenly reddens due to embarrassment. She looks up at the boy sitting at the middle of her room, now snickering at her reaction.

"NATE!" she complained, throwing a pillow at him.

Nathaniel Brown laughed as he avoided the pillow thrown at him by his best friend. "Honestly Liz, would you ever get use to me being here when you wake up??"

Elizabeth Greene groans and grumpily goes back to lying down while covering herself with her favorite blanket while saying, "NO! Now get out!"

Come to think of it, Nate's right, she really should've been used to it by now. Ever since they could ever remember, they had been neighbors and the best of friends. Every morning, Nate would always wake her up since she wakes up late. It was like their routine. But Liz has never gotten used to it and she doesn't even know why. She liked this better anyway. It was always a good thing to wake up to seeing your favorite person in the world sitting in the middle of your room, staring at you, and waiting for you to get up.

Covered by her blanket, she smiles to herself.

Nate laughs loudly at how Liz was acting. He loved her stubborness, he has always found it cute. But he'll never tell her that, of' course. He gets up from his spot on the floor and goes over to Liz' bed. "C'mon Liz.. First day of school. Remember?" he says this while trying to yank her blanket off her, which he successfully did.

She suddenly felt a breeze when Nate removed her favorite blanket. She reaches out and tries to get her blanket back from him. "I don't care! I'm sleepy. Give me my blanket back!" she demands, still trying to grab the blanket. Nate knows she can't sleep without it.

"No!" Still laughing, Nate continues to raise the blanket out of her reach. He then walks toward the balcony and dangles the blanket on the edge of it. "Now get your lazy butt in the shower and get ready or else I swear i'll throw this blanket down this balcony," he threatens her, making his face look serious.

Looking at his face, she suddenly realizes he's serious. She immediately sits up and gasps. "You wouldn't!" She glares at him.

He knew she'd listen now that she thought he was serious. This was her favorite blanket that holds many memories ever since she was still a baby. He smiles at her in an evil way. "Try me .." He then waves the blanket over the edge of the balcony in order to frighten her more. He just loves playing tricks on her, seeing her face like this. It has always been their game.

She looks at him waving the blanket, a horrified expression on her face. He wouldn't. "But that's my favorite blanket! You know I can't sleep without it," she protested while still in bed.

He shrugs. "So do as I say and the blanket doesn't get hurt," smiling as he's saying this. He knows he has won this war.

She slumps her shoulders, knowing she was defeated. "I so hate it when you do that." She grumpily gets up and heads for the bathroom, which is also found inside her room. That's what she loved about her room. It's so convenient since she didn't have to share a bathroom with everyone else in the family. With a last glare at Nate, she closes and locks the bathroom door.

After hearing the lock turn in the bathroom, Nate immediately goes back to Liz' bed where he places the blanket back neatly. While making her bed, he unconsciously smiles to himself. Being best friends with Elizabeth Greene is the most memorable moment in his life. Ever since they were still babies, their parents already made play dates for them. Their parents were also friends since college. It wasn't really a surprise that they would end up being friends. They were the ones who made ladders on each of their balconies so each of them could sneak in and out without anyone knowing.

He suddenly hears the water running from inside the bathroom. After finishing making Liz' bed, he then walks over towards the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Liz?"

She hears someone knocking on her door and calling her. Turning off the water so she could hear clearly what Nate was saying, she responds "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna wait for you downstairs okay? I'm gonna go say hi to your mom and Sam too," she hears him saying. "Oh okay then." She was about to continue showering when she suddenly remembers something. "And leave me some bacon!! Last time you ate it all and I all I had was a piece of toast," she reminds him.

Hearing the words she said, he laughs out loud, remembering Liz' face when he ate her breakfast the last time he was there. "I'll try!" Laughing hard while hurriedly leaving the room. He doesn't even understand it, but he just loves annoying his best friend like that. It just feels it's as if only they could joke with each other like that.

She hears Nate's last words. "NATE!!" She calls for him to come back. He doesn't answer back. The last thing she heard was Nate's laughter and his footsteps hurriedly leaving her room. _He's totally gonna eat everything again!_ She thought wildly. "Dammit! I better hurry!" she says to herself while hurriedly picking up her pace. She suddenly thinks about everything that's happening. Unconsciously, she smiles to herself.

* * *

Frantically combing her hair while fixing her shirt, she runs downstairs hoping Nate hadn't eaten her breakfast again. She hears a laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah right!" Samantha says while laughing at something that Nate said. They were sitting on the kitchen counter while eating breakfast together with her mom cooking in front of them.

He laughs along with her. "It's true!" It was fun hanging out with the Greene's. They were always smiling and it's easy to get along with them. That was another reason he loved hanging out here.

Liz suddenly comes in after finishing fixing herself. "Oh hey Liz," he says seeing her entering the room. "Wow, you were fast. Last time it took at least an hour to get ready," teasing her. She usually takes long when readying herself in the morning.

She gives him a playful look. "Ha-ha. Funny," she says sarcastically. She then looks at the almost empty counter in front of her. "So did you leave me anything at all?"

"Ouch." Places his hand over his chest where his heart is supposed to be, he pretends to be hurt. "Do you really think i'm that heartless?"

She pretends to hesitate in answering the question. "Uhh .."

He suddenly interrupts her. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Looking at each other, they immediately doubled over in laughter. They do this every day ever since they could talk. It never gets old for them. Annoying each other like this and having fake arguments help keep them closer to each other. They were comfortable this way.

After their laughter died, Nate pushes a plate where only one bacon was left. "Well actually, I did. Here." He smiles at her playfully.

Now it was her turn to place a hand on her chest where her heart is, pretending to be touched. "Awh. You are such a sweetie. Thanks a lot." Laughing slightly, she takes the plate from him.

Witnessing Nate and Liz' exchange of bickers, Sam can't help but comment. "You guys are so adorable. Right mom?" She looks up at her mom, waiting for her approval. "Absolutely," her mom replies while placing a fresh plate of bacon strips on the table. "Even as kids, you two were inseparable. How long has it been since you became best friends?" She asks them both, leaning over the counter, looking at them.

"Since forever!" They both answered at the same time while scarfing down on the plate of newly cooked bacon strips. Realizing that they answered at the same time, they immediately stopped and looked at each other. Then they suddenly burst out laughing.

Sam laughs and says, "Awh. Again, ADORABLE!" She loves looking at them in this state. It's just such a comforting sight to see. Smiling to herself, she looks down on her watch. "Oh wow. It's almost 7. We have to go or we'll be late." She gets up while saying this.

"Oh okay," Liz says while hurrying up in finishing her breakfast.

Fixing her stuff, Sam turns to Nate and asks him, "So you riding with us Nate?"

He also gets up and fixes his stuff. "Oh no s'okay. I've got it covered." He then smiles and looks at Liz. "See you in school Lizzy. Bye Sam, Mrs. Greene. And thanks for the food," he says while going out the back door. Liz just smiles and nods at Nate.

Confused, she asks Liz about what Nate just said. "What'd he mean by he got that covered?"

Liz finishes swallowing her food and answers her sister. "Oh yea." She then turns toward Sam and her mother. "Nate got a car during the weekend. An advance birthday present. Didn't I mention that?" Trying to remember if she already told her family about that story.

"Oh no. you totally did. We just forgot something that majorly big," Sam sarcastically answered her forgetful sister while rolling her eyes.

Finally finished with eating her food, she replies, "Well so-rry!" She then hurriedly gets up and fixes her stuff for school. "C'mon! We're gonna be late." Almost at the door, she runs up to her mom, kissing her cheek. "Bye mom!" She then runs towards the door and out of the house.

Laughing while shaking her head. "Same ol' Liz," Sam says. She turns to her mom, kisses her and follows Liz out the door. "See you later mom!"

"Take care girls! Drive safe!" Their mom's voice shouted from behind the kitchen counter where she was already cleaning up. "We will!" Sam yelled in reply while backing the car out of their driveway.

Looking at Sam driving, Liz always wondered when she'd get a car of her own. She already knew how to drive since Sam gives her lessons and she knows she can already handle driving around town. With her mom being the only one supporting them, it's not really that easy to get what she wanted. It was lucky that their aunt Cynthia, who favored Sam very much, got her a car for her 18th birthday 2 years ago. Liz wasn't so lucky- yet. She's still hoping she'd get something awesome this year. Their dad wasn't living with them anymore. He left them when Sam and her were still young. They also don't know where he is living currently, and they have lived with the fact that their dad will never be coming back for them.

Remembering her father suddenly made her frown. _No. You're not gonna ruin this day._ Determined, she pushed the thought at the back of her mind and concentrates on just what will happen today in school. Thinking about school made her smile unconsciously.

_ It's my first day as a Senior._

_

* * *

_

**So there it is! What'd you think?**

**PLEASE review! :)**

**I need to know what you honestly thought about the story.**

**Maybe you could help me improve.**

**Thanks so much!**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**


	2. Seniors

**Updated! lol. btw.. thanks so much to aundrea for being the first person to review my story. ^^**

**I hope that others who'll read this story will also review it.**

**So anyway, here's the second chapter. I'll continue putting the list of characters to avoid confusion.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown_

* * *

**At school.**

The school grounds are full of students- Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors- just happily chatting away with old friends, meeting new ones, others just hurrying so they wouldn't be late on the very first day of school.

Sam's red Chevy finally reached Liz' school, stopping just outside the grounds. Sam sighs while she turns to Liz, shaking her head. "I was wrong. You should've just rode with Nate. Now i'm gonna be late!" Looking at her watch while waiting for Liz to get out of the car.

Liz laughs while getting her stuff and opening the passenger door. "Guess you were!" Gets out of the car while saying, "Sorry 'bout that. Maybe next time!" She closes the door after getting out, waving to Sam in the process.

Sam waves back and sighs while driving towards her school. Eventhough Sam is already in college, she didn't moved away like most college students do. She studies at a university just near Liz' school, which is why they go to school together mostly. There are still times when Sam's classes were in the afternoon so Liz has to walk or ride her bike to school.

No matter how close the proximity of her school with Liz', Sam was still five minutes late when she entered the university. "Damn!" She says while running towards the building where her class is being held.

**Meanwhile.**

Nate arrives at school and parks his black Mustang at the school's parking lot. His birthday won't be in a few more weeks but his parents decided that he should get this present early so he wouldn't have to keep on using his bike to school. The first person outside their family who knew about his new car was Liz. After receiving the present, he immediately went over to Liz' house and told her the news. He smiles remembering the first time he used the car with Liz on the passenger seat.

Liz spots Nate's new Mustang parked on the school's parking lot. Instantly smiling, she walks toward his car. "Nate!" she called him. As she gets nearer, she spots someone on the passenger seat- Nate's younger sister, Kathleen. "Hey Kat!"

Looking out to see who called her name, Kat sees Liz walking towards the car. She immediately goes out of the car to hug Liz. Kat have always considered Liz to be her older sister since she doesn't have one, she admired her in every aspect. Ever since Nate and Liz were kids, Kat has always wanted to be just like Liz.

"Liz! I haven't seen you for a long time," Kat says while hugging Liz.

Liz hugs Kat back, glad to be seeing her again after such a long summer. She pulls away and laughs, "Well that's what you get for going to camp for the summer."

Kat makes face at Liz. "I know. But hey, I had a really great time there!" Wiggling her eyebrows at Liz, clearly implying something. She then spots her friends near the school entrance. "I'll tell you about it later 'kay?" She then heads toward her friends while waving goodbye to Liz.

"Okay. I'll come by your house," Liz calls after her.

Nate gets out of his car, slipping his backpack over his shoulder. "Hey Liz. I see we aren't late yet." He laughs while looking around.

They start walking towards the school entrance and through the halls. "I know! I can't believe it.. I'm so excited for this year!" The excitement clearly showing on her face.

"Elizabeth Greene is excited for school?? When did this happen??" Nate says, pretending to be in shock while laughing.

Liz laughs along with Nate while hitting him playfully at the arm. "Shut up Nate! I'm serious. This year is different."

"Oh really? And why would this year be any different?"

Liz then looks at Nate with a look on her face. She couldn't believe Nate wouldn't know. "Really Nate?"

Nate looks at Liz, confused. He completely doesn't know the reason. "What?! I honestly don't know!"

She rolls her eyes at him and sighs. Nate can sometimes be very unfeeling. "We're SENIORS! Duh!" stating this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He then gets what Liz is pointing out. "Oh," laughing a bit.

_Finally!_ She laughs along with Nate. "Yep. This year, i'm gonna be having my first boyfriend!" She announces excitedly to Nate.

"What?!" He's completely stopped in his tracks.

She also stops walking and turns around to look at him, startled by Nate's reaction. "What? My mom said that when i'm already a senior, I can totally date. Isn't that great?" clearly oblivious to the reason behind her best friend's reaction.

_She's thinking about having a boyfriend??_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's as if his world stopped moving and he felt like he was alone. _Wait- what am I thinking? She doesn't even have a boyfriend yet. Oh great. Just great_, he thought bitterly.

"Nate?"

He snaps back to reality and sees his best friend looking at him with a worried look on his face. "Huh?" Trying to remember what she'd last said. "Uhm, oh yeah. That'd be great," he says with a fake smile plastered on his face. With that fake smile, he continued walking the halls to where their lockers are. Their lockers are just beside each other.

_Is he okay?_ Liz quietly asks herself. _Maybe the thought of being seniors has finally sunk in._ She then shrugs and follows Nate towards their lockers, continuing the conversation. "I know right!" Sighing, she says to him, "I'm just positive this'll be the greatest year ever."

Punching in his locker combination, he replies sourly, "Yea. Maybe this year, i'll have a girlfriend too." Hearing what he said, she stops opening her locker.

She frowns and looks at Nate. "You wanna have a girlfriend?"

Busy with placing and getting stuff from his locker, he doesn't notice the change in Liz' behavior. "Yea why not. It'll be great. Like you said," he says, not really paying attention to what's coming out of his mouth.

"Oh. Right." She looks at him for a few more seconds, not saying anything, then goes to follow what he's doing- organizing the locker. "So uhm, do you already like someone?" not looking at Nate, dreading for his answer.

Still inattentive to what's happening, he casually answers, "Nope."

The corner of her lips suddenly slowly curls up into a small smile. "Okay then." She finishes what she was doing, with more energy this time, and closes the locker door. She turns toward him. "But if you do, you'd tell me right?"

Also finishes with what he's doing and also closes the locker, he finally faces her. "Promise," he says to her while giving her that smile that has always makes her glow. She smiles with him. "Good."

"Liz! Nate!" A shout was heard along the halls. It wasn't really clear to whoever was calling them since there were so many students rushing.

Both simultaneously turned to where they heard the voice.

A girl with long curly black hair was running towards them, waving her hands at them. "Jess!!" Liz exclaims when she saw who it was.

Jessica Baker finally reached her two best buds. Panting hard, she greets them both. "Hey guys!" She was still breathing hard when she straightened herself up to look at the two.

Liz laughs. She was glad that she's seeing her friend again. They weren't able to see each other much during the summer since Jess went overseas- HongKong to be exact. She spent the summer with her family just touring and having fun. It's great seeing her again- catch up on things.

Liz hugs her friend tightly. "I missed you!"

Jess hugs her back just as tight, "Me too."

"Hey Jess." Nate smiles at Jess and Liz. It was a comforting sight to see his two closest friends like this.

Jess pulls away from Liz' hug and turns toward Nate. "Nate," she smiles while opening her arms, attempting to hug him.

He laughs and backs away slightly. "You know I don't do hugs Jessica."

Yep. That's Nate. Liz thought. He was never really into hugs or handshakes or kisses. He doesn't wanna be touched. Period. Liz has always find this little fact about Nate very cute. It's also one way to annoy or threaten him if you want him to do something you want. She has already used that against him so many times. Liz silently laughs to herself.

"Aw man. I was hoping i'd get lucky." Jess says while snapping her fingers in a disappointed way. That gesture made Liz laugh. It's nice seeing both of her closest friends so comfortable with each other. Liz was already used to Nate's and Jess' bickering. They do that every now and then. It was usually her job to make them stop.

Eventhough Jessica only transfered here last year, all three of them immediately became friends. Things just instantly clicked- just like that. As close as the three of them are, Jess still doesn't know a lot about Nate and Liz' childhood and past experiences, while Liz and Nate also know little about Jess' life before she moved. They continue learning about each other as time goes. It's what makes them closer together.

"So how was your vacation in HongKong?" Liz asked Jess.

Turning to Liz to answer her question, she says "Oh it was great! I got to go to HongKong Disneyland, Oceanpark, and I got to tour the place. It was awesome!"

Already imagining the fun that Jess must have been having during the summer, Liz comments "That is so cool! I wish I had the money to go to places like that." She makes a face after saying this. She really wishes she could have at least one summer overseas. It should be fun and exciting being in a place where the cultures are different from the ones you're used to.

Nate, who was listening to the girls' conversation, suddenly cuts in. "Hell, if I had money, i'd take you around the globe," he says while looks at Liz.

"Awh." Liz looks at Nate, clearly touched by what he said. "You're the bestest, most awesomest best friend I have!" She says while smiling widely at him.

Nate only smiles and stares at her. She had the most perfect and beautiful smile in the world. That was the only smile that could melt his heart in an instant. He'd do everything to see that smile every living moment he had.

"Hey!" Jess cuts into their conversation. "I'm your best friend too y'know!" she says this while crossing her arms across her chest. She was clearly offended that Liz would only refer to Nate as her bestest most awesomest best friend.

Nate faces Jess. "Nuh-uh! She knew me way before she had you for a friend," he disagrees with her.

She knew this was true. She had only been best buds with them just since last year, however they have been best friends since they were born. Getting defensive, Jess then says to Nate, "Well i'm a girl and I can relate more to her!" while glaring at him.

He also starts glaring at her, realizing she's starting a war.

Liz laughs at what the two are doing, which she thinks is awfully silly since it doesn't really matter who became her friend first. This was the time she needed to act as the peacemaker of their group. "Alright that's enough!" she says while pushing them apart from each other. "You're both my friends, okay? And I totally love you both equally."

The both of them slowly and reluctantly turns away from each other while grumbling because they know that Liz is right- as always. "Okay," they both mumble.

Jess suddenly looks at Liz with puppy dog eyes. "But i'm the best friend right?" She pouts to make it more irresistible.

Nate looks at Jess as if she's disgusting to look at and rolls his eyes. "Oh please. She would never fall for that." He then turns to Liz . "Just pick me Liz. We know I have been your best friend." Then emphasizing the last part to Jess, "since childhood!"

The two of them starts bickering again. Liz just sighs and slightly laughs at the two. Sometimes, it's fun seeing those two bicker like this.

**BELL RINGS.**

"Finally!" Liz exclaims and silently thanks the bell for ringing. "C'mon you guys." Liz grabs both their hands and drags them to their first class of the school year.

All of them have homeroom together, which is their first subject.

The three of them stepped inside the room with Liz in the middle and Nate and Jess at her sides. Liz smiles widely while looking at the class in front of her. It wasn't really different from what they experience every year. The only thing that's different this year is that they're seniors.

_Our first class as seniors. I can't wait for the rest of the day to happen!_

* * *

**So what'd you think of the second chapter?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**PLEASE do review!**

**It'll help me improve.. so go ahead!**

**Criticise me! haha.**

**Again, thanks so much!**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**


	3. The New Guy

**Hey there! I've finally made the third chapter.**

**I hope you'll like it. It's stiil like an intro to Liz and Nate's lives in school.**

**Anyway, let's go to the story. Hope you like it! :)**

**BTW, i made a little kind of a poster just for this story. You can see it on my profile.**

* * *

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown_

* * *

"It's a good thing Ms. Car is a nice homeroom teacher. At least she only gave us an orientation," Jessica Baker was saying as she was going out of the classroom with her two friends- Nathaniel Brown and Elizabeth Greene- following her.

"I know," Elizabeth says while looking at the schedule in her hand. "Aw man! I have PE before lunch! I hate being all sweaty in the middle of the day." She then makes a face, expressing her dislike of her schedule.

Jessica also follows Elizabeth and makes a face along with her. "Ew. I hate that too. Sorry to hear that," she says to Elizabeth sympathetically. She knew how much Elizabeth hated her state right now. She, herself wouldn't want to be in that position.

Listening to his two friends, Nathaniel also looks and checks his schedule. "Hey I also have PE before lunch! Awesome!" He smiles widely, just looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

Jess and Liz then stops talking about the dilemma at hand. They then turn around to look at Nate, giving him a look that says- seriously?!

Nate notices that the conversation suddenly stopped so he looks up to see what's wrong. Upon raising his eyes, he saw the two girls giving him a weird look. _What the?! Why the hell are they looking at me like that?? _"What?" he asks them obviously confused about what's happening.

"Ooh. I have PE before lunch!" Liz starts mimicking what Nate just said in a low-pitch voice, trying to sound like him. "Awesome?" she finishes using her normal voice while raising her eyebrows at him.

Nate then laughs at Liz' imitation of him, also figuring out the look they gave him. "I just meant that it's awesome that we have PE together Liz," he explains while giving her his famous heart-melting smile.

"Oh." Liz' face suddenly goes blank while focusing on his smile. _God, he has the most amazing smile! He looks so cute when he smiles like that- wait! What the hell am I thinking?! He's your best friend! Okay, c'mon! Focus!_ She scolds herself silently in her brain. Nate's statement before finally sunk in. She slowly smiles up at him. "Yeah. I guess it's a good thing," she adds, giggling in the process.

Jess just looks back and forth at her two closest friends. She has always thought that there was something more to friendship that the two have. Every day that passed, they would be more obvious to the people around them except they themselves. She just rolls her eyes at them and says, "Well of you two are done, imma go to my next class. Which is.." She looks at her own schedule to see what class she had next. "Chemistry! Ugh!" This wasn't her favorite subject. In fact, she hated it. Saying goodbye to Nate and Liz, she hauls her backpack over her shoulder and goes to the opposite way going to the Chemistry laboratory.

Nate and Liz just laughs at Jess' expression. They all know how Jess hated anything that has to do with science and math. They all do.

After their laughter died down, Nate turns to Liz. "What about you? What class do you have next?"

"Uhm.. Let's see," she says while looking down at her schedule. "Advance Algebra. Damn. I hate Math."

Nate starts laughing again. "Yea. We all do. But you're pretty good with it though. I used to asked you for help."

_Yep. Even though I hated Math, I was good at it. How ironic. _Liz thinks to herself. "I suppose. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it. It's really tiring," she says while pouting. "Hey what about you? What class do you have next?" She says, taking a peek at Nate's schedule.

He shows Liz his schedule. "I have Literature."

Liz suddenly frowns after hearing that. "Oh okay. Too bad we don't have that together. We love literature," she says, sounding disappointed.

Nate looks at Liz disappointed face and tries to cheer her up. "Well we can still study together. We're neighbors y'know," he flashes Liz a big grin. He was also disappointed they didn't have their favorite subject together. But he hated seeing Liz sad, so he had to be happy for them- or at least pretend to be happy.

Liz just sighs and tries to smile. "I suppose." _This is so like Nate. He tries to be happy so I won't be sad anymore._ Thinking about this made her smile more.

Nate sees her smile and he just can't help but smile with her.

"Well anyway, I have to go. Don't wanna be late for Math," Liz says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Bye! See you later." She then turns around and starts walking towards her class.

Nate chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "Bye Liz." He then starts walking to the opposite direction, towards his class.

* * *

**MATH.**

Liz runs inside the classroom, panting. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Boz."

Mr. Boz looks up from his desk. "I'll let you slip this one Miss..?"

"Greene sir." She swallows and starts to breath normally again. "Elizabeth Greene."

"Alright Miss Greene. Sit on an empty desk," he instructed her and continues with the roll calling.

Liz finds an empty seat near the window. She walks toward it and sits on it. _Oh great. First day of class and I'm already late. Not good._ Sighing, she starts rummaging inside her bag for a notebook and a pen.

A dark haired boy suddenly enters the room. He walks toward the teacher's desk and hands in a sheet of paper. Everyone in the class was already eyeing the boy, who was clearly unfamiliar to them.

Mr. Boz reads the paper handed to him and nods. "Alright. I guess you're a transfer student."

Liz finally found what she was looking for and placed her things on her desk. She then looks up and sees the boy talking to the teacher. All thought left her brain entirely. She just stares and gapes at the boy at the front of the room.

_Who is he?_

The transfer student continues on talking with Mr. Boz. "Yes sir. My name's Thomas Holley."

**a/n: check the list of characters to see who Thomas Holley is. :)**

"Alright then. Welcome to Widowsvale High Mr. Holley. Sit anywhere you want."

Thomas Holley says thank you to Mr. Boz and goes to look for a seat.

Liz continues staring at boy looking for a place to sit. She didn't quite catch his name since he was only talking to Mr. Boz. _Wow. He's gorgeous. Wait- what?? What the hell am I thinking?! It's still the first day and I'm already gaping at someone who, I might add, is a total stranger to me.. I wonder if he's nice. Dammit. Stop thinking already!_ She continues on staring at him while her mind was at war.

While looking for a seat, He notices a brown-haired girl sitting near the window staring at him. It wasn't really new since he's a transfer student and everyone is pretty much doing the same thing. But this girl in particular caught his attention. She was beautiful. He then sees a seat beside her that was empty. He smiles to himself. _This must be my lucky day._ He then starts walking towards the girl.

Liz sees the guy smile and starts to walk towards her. She suddenly becomes nervous. _Omg. Is he coming to talk to me? What am I gonna do?? Oh God i'm so nervous! Wait- why am I nervous again??_ She sees her other girl classmates offer him to sit next to them but he just smiles and continues on walking towards her. She gulps.

He reaches her. He smiles at her. "Mind if I take this seat?" he asks while giving her a sweet smile.

It took a few seconds before Liz actually processed what he said. She suddenly looks over to the seat next to her- it was empty. _How could I've missed that? Of'course. He was coming, not to talk to me, but look for a seat._ She snaps out of her thinking, clearly embarrassed. "Uhm no. Go ahead," she tries to smile.

_She has a great smile._ He thinks to himself. "Thanks." He takes a seat and then turns toward her. "Hi. I'm Thomas Holley. But you can call me Tom," he smiles at her while introducing himself.

She smiles back at him, this time more genuine. "Hi Tom. I'm Liz." She's still a bit embarrassed by what she thought a few minutes ago but she felt better now. A bit relaxed seeing as how Tom's really nice and all.

"Liz? I presume that's short for Elizabeth?" he says, taking a guess.

Liz laughs at that and says, "Yes it is. Elizabeth Greene."

He smiles at her while offering a hand for her to shake. "Well it has been a pleasure meeting you Miss Greene."

She giggles and takes his hand. "Same here Tom Holley."

* * *

**GYM.**

**PE CLASS.**

"Ugh! I just hate this. We aren't supposed to be doing anything yet! It's, like, the first day of school for crying out loud!" Liz complained while tying her hair into a ponytail.

Nate laughs hearing his best friend rant like that. "Well we can't really do anything about that. Coach Kel will yell at us if we don't jog." He shakes his head while he bends down to tie his shoelace together.

It was their first day of PE class and already Coach Kel was making them sweat. Liz hated the thought of her sweating in the middle of the day. She was already thinking of making up n excuse just so she could get out of class. The only thing that stopped her from running away from this class was the guy beside her- her best friend.

Nate was tying his shoes while listening to Liz' complaints about the class. He also thought that Coach Kel was a hardass for making them sweat on their very first day of class. But then, he couldn't really complain since complaining wouldn't really do anything. He was just happy that both he and Liz got the same class together. It was bad enough that they didn't have Literature together. After tying his sneakers, he straightens up, seeing Liz tying her hair. He smiles. _She's so beautiful. _The smile from his face suddenly disappears. _Where'd that thought come from?_

Liz, completely oblivious to Nate's reaction, continues on ranting about how ridiculous their situation is.

"Elizabeth!" A shout was heard from within the gym.

Both Nate and Liz turn toward the direction where the voice came from. At first, all they saw was a bunch of their classmates. They then see a dark-haired boy approaching them. He was wearing the same PE uniform they had on, which means he was in this class with them.

_Who is this guy? And why did he know Liz?_ Nate suddenly thinks to himself.

Tom jogged towards Liz. She was with a guy he didn't know. That wasn't really surprising since he's still new in this school, not to mention in this town too. He reaches them both. "Hey!" he greets Liz.

Liz smiles when she saw Tom. "Tom, hey!" she greets him as well.

"I can't believe we have PE together," he says while flipping his hair away from his face. "At least it wouldn't be awkward since I already know someone." He flashes another smile at her. He just knew Liz a couple of hours ago and already, he can't help but smile when he sees her. _Even in PE shorts and shirt, she still looks amazing._

Liz giggles and smiles at Tom. "Yea. It's a good thing."

Nate looks at Liz and Tom smile at each other. _So they already knew each other? When did that happen? _He then hears Tom's comment about not knowing anyone else. _Huh. So that must mean he's a transfer student. _He also hears Liz giggling and smiling at Tom. _Oh no. Does Liz like this guy? _That thought put alarms all over his mind. He suddenly feels bad. _What am I feeling? Why do I suddenly feel nervous or something? Wait- am I, dare I think it, jealous?? Why would I be jealous? No. I'm not jealous. I'm not. _A battle starts to form in his mind. He looks up at Liz and this guy again. They were still smiling around and talking to each other. He suddenly feels the urge to cut in to their conversation. He clears his throat to notify them that he was still there. "Ehem."

Liz hears Nate clear his throat. She looks at him and suddenly remembers that she forgot to introduce the two boys to each other. "Oh yea. I forgot. Tom, this is Nate- my very best friend in the whole wide world," she says while referring to Nate. "And Nate, this is Tom. He's a transfer student here. We met at Math." She was all smiles while doing the introduction.

"Oh hey dude." Tom smiles and extends a hand out to Nate, trying to be friendly to Liz' best friend.

Nate, on the other hand, didn't smile. He just nods at Tom, not taking his hand. "Hey."

Tom awkwardly drops his hand. _Well that was embarrassing. What the hell is this guy's problem?_ He smiles awkwardly at Liz and Nate.

Liz saw the tension building between Nate and Tom. She has never seen Nate be so unfriendly like this. Sure, he doesn't shake hands with other people except me, but he usually explains to that person. She was confused at Nate's sudden change of mood. _What's wrong with him? _She thinks to herself, a bit worried. Seeing Tom be so awkward, she decides on cutting in.

She suddenly does a fake laugh, making the two guys look at her. "Sorry," she says while looking at Tom. "Nate just doesn't wanna be touched." She then looks at Nate and gives him a look that says: _What's wrong with you?_

Nate looks at Liz, knowing she's totally faking her laugh. He then sees the look Liz was giving her. He didn't say a thing. Instead, he just gives the look back at Liz.

"Oh." Tom cuts in on Nate and Liz' silent conversation. "S'okay. I completely understand," he states even though he still thought that what Liz just said was weird.

A whistle suddenly blows in the air, making every student inside the gym jump.

"Alright class, fall in line!" A booming voice fills the gym. It was Coach Kell. Class was about to begin. "Girls on the left side of the gym, and boys at the right," he says while pointing towards the direction he was saying. "Start jogging from there and go around the gym 10 times! NOW!" He blows his whistle again, signalling the students to start immediately.

_Ten times?! Is he serious?? Oh great. Just great! I'm gonna be seating like crazy when this is done. _Liz sighs and smiles at the two. "Gotta go!" She then starts jogging towards the left side of the gym, not wanting to be yelled at by the coach.

After Liz left, Nate then follows, going to the right side of the gym without saying a word to Tom. He just plainly dislikes the guy. He doesn't even know why. He didn't even know the guy 'till now. What was his problem? _Maybe I was just being overprotective of Liz. She IS my best friend after all. I have to look out for her. But they were only friends. It's not as if they're already dating. _That last sentence made him feel bad again. _What the hell is happening to me??_ He shakes his head trying to remove the thought from his brain.

Seeing Liz and Nate gone, Tom soon follows.

From afar, she sees Nate leaving Tom. She shakes her head. _I just don't get it. Why is Nate being so mean to Tom?_ She sighs as she continues jogging along with her girl classmates.

_This is not gonna end well._

* * *

**  
So, what d'you think?**

**Too boring?**

**please REVIEW!**

**i still only have one review.. :(**

**but i'm still hoping that reviews are gonna come soon. haha.**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**


	4. The Jock

**So sorry for taking so long to update. So anyway, here's the continuation. And thanks for those who gave their reviews. It means so much! Enjoy!:)**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown_

_

* * *

_

The bell suddenly rings.

PE class is finally over.

Upon hearing the bell ring, the students immediately stopped jogging and go to the locker rooms.

Liz was inside the girl's locker room taking a shower. _Finally! Ugh, I feel so icky. At least I could shower before going to lunch. Hmm, I wonder what they have at the caf today._

She finished showering and changed into her normal clothes. Fixing her hair in the mirror, she hurries to get out of the locker room. She opens the big doors that separate the lockers from the gym. She then starts to look around for a familiar curly brown hair from the sea of students going out of the gym. Turning her head towards the bleachers, she found him. A smile suddenly appears on her face while she starts walking towards that direction.

Nate spots Liz from the crowd of students loitering around. He smiles up at her while standing up to meet her halfway of the gym. "Hey."

She finally reaches him. "Hey," she responds while smiling up at him.

They start walking out of the gym together, not knowing yet where to go.

"Lunch?" Liz finally breaks the silence with that question.

He nods while saying, "yep. i'm really starving right now." He then holds his belly indicating that he's hungry while pouting at her like a starving puppy.

Liz then laughs at Nate's impression. "You're always hungry Nate." She laughs some more while shaking her head.

"Well you can't blame me. I'm a growing boy- I mean," he stops while clearing his throat then says, "man." He makes his voice deeper- just like what a man should sound like.

Liz laughs again at Nate. She feels so comfortable with Nate. Sometimes it's easy to forget that they're two different people. Sometimes, it's as if they're one and the same- so in sync with their thinking. She smiles at the thought. Nate is really the bestest most amazing example of what a best friend should be.

Nate looks at Liz laughing. This has always been his mission ever since they were kids- to see Liz smile and laugh every single day. He has only seen Liz cry once in their entire friendship. That only happened when Liz' dad just left them without a word. Nate hated seeing Liz cry. Even at an early age, he swore to himself that he'd never let Liz cry ever again. Nate smiles to himself. _Mission Accomplished- at least for today._

***

**WIDOWSVALE CAFETERIA.**

**LUNCH.**

Liz and Nate met up with Jess at the school cafeteria. The cafeteria was already packed with students so they hurried on getting their trays. It was a good thing that the line was moving fast so it didn't take long for them to buy their food and look for their table. Ever since freshman year, Liz and Nate already picked a table where they ate every lunch time. It was located near the windows that overlook the fountain found at the back part of the school. It was definitely a great spot to eat lunch.

Jess was the first to spot the table and immediately hurried off to sit on it. It's always good to get dibs on a table on the first day of class since it'll be branded yours for the rest of the school year.

Nate and Liz hurried off to follow Jess towards their table.

The three started eating their lunch while animatedly talking to each other about their experiences during the classes that they weren't together in. Nate was telling a funny story to Liz and Jess when he suddenly stopped.

"Nate?" Liz asked, a bit worried of Nate's behaviour.

Nate didn't hear what she said but continued on looking- more like glaring at something behind the two girls.

Liz and Jess both turned around to see what Nate was looking at. Upon looking behind them, Liz immediately knew what was up.

It was Patrick Jackson.

a/n: check the list of characters! :)

He was with the boy's basketball team and, of'course, the cheerleaders. Patrick was wearing his official "jock jacket" with his arms wrapped around some brunnete chick. They were looking for a place to sit. Being the highly respected school bully that he is, Patrick glares at some helpless geeks to move out of their table. The geeks hurriedly ran off to find another table to eat at while the jocks took over. The table was located at the center of the cafeteria. Perfect spot to get attention.

"I hate that guy," Nate said while continuing to look at Patrick as if he's disgusted. He just shakes his head before looking down on this tray. "I can't believe we used to be friends with him in preschool."

"Yeah I know," Liz said. She then looks over at Patrick's table. "He is such a jerk."

Jess was looking over at Patrick when she suddenly hears Liz and Nate's conversation. "Wait- what?" She looks directly at her two best friends in front of her. "You used to be friends with Patrick Jackson??"

Jess just moved into town last year and she immediately became friends with Liz and Nate. It wasn't really a surprise for them to hear the shock in Jess' voice since they never told her about it yet. Patrick was the biggest ass in the whole school. He was a jock and a bully- typical. He gets any girl he wants ad doesn't take no for an answer. It's funny how they actually used to be friends back in kindergarten, when Patrick was still considered human- with feelings. Now, he's just the devil- no soul whatsoever.

Nate didn't mind the surprised tone in Jess' voice. He starts eating his sandwich. "Yup. And I regret that it ever happened," he said with his mouth full.

"We three were like the three musketeers ever since prep," Liz said while removing veggies from her burger. She then looks up at Jess and smiles. "We could never be separated in everything that we do." Her smile suddenly fades. "But then, during junior high, he tried out for the basketball team. He was really good so he got in. Ever since he became popular, he started hanging out with 'the cool crowd'," she used her fingers to quote the words. "And then he started bullying me and Nate," she shrugged while saying this.

"And we hated him ever since," Nate says after swallowing his chewed food.

Liz laughed a little at Nate's carefree mention of this. "Yeah, we sorta do."

Jess was silent for a moment, trying to take in everything her best friends said. She then looks at Patrick while still thinking about it.

Patrick was flirting with the blonde cheerleader he had his arms around a while ago. He was laughing with his friends about something. Jess kept on staring at Patrick. Patrick suddenly stopped talking and laughing, sensing someone watching him. He looks up and sees Jess staring at him- more like gaping. They both held eyes for a few seconds.

Finally noticing that she was actually staring eye-to-eye with Patrick Jackson, Jess blushed and looked down.

Patrick, seeing Jess reaction, smiled smugly to himself then went back to chatting with his friends.

Liz noticed Jess' sudden silence. "What's wrong Jess?"

Jess looked up at them. She smiled a bit, still red from blushing. "I-it's nothing."

"Oh okay." That was enough for Liz now, though she could still sense that something was wrong with Jess. _She'll tell me when she's ready._ She then turned her attention back to Nate.

Seeing that Liz was now busy with Nate, Jess mustered up the courage to look up at Patrick again.

He was still talking and laughing with the other jocks and cheerleaders.

She sighed and just looked away, turning her attention to what Liz and Nate were saying.

* * *

**Yea i know. It's too short. Sorry.**

**I've just been too busy with school. We had a LOT of things going on.**

**I'm already writing the next chapter.**

**Let's hope it'll be longer and faster.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**


	5. Tell Her Already

**Hey ya'll here's the next chapter:)**

**Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown_

_

* * *

_

**BELL RINGS.**

The first day of school is finally over.

Nate and Liz are at the school parking lot waiting for Nate's sister, Kathleen. They were chatting beside Nate's car when Kathleen was seen running towards Nate's car.

"Finally," Nate exclaimed when his sister finally joined them. He then got in the driver's seat.

Kat just rolled her eyes at Nate and got in the backseat.

Liz laughed at the two then sat in the passenger's seat. She turned towards Kat at the back. "So tell me about your summer at band camp," she said as Nate started the engine and drove off.

Kat leans forward toward Liz so they could talk better. "It was great! We had lots of activities and stuff. But you know what's the best part of my whole summer there?" She suddenly says excitedly.

"Ooh. Lemme guess ... hmm ..." Liz says, trying to make it look like she's thinking hard. She then smiles at Kat. "Is it a boy?"

Kat suddenly nods enthusiastically. "Yes!! I met a guy whose totally goo-"

"What boy??" Nate suddenly interrupts while listening to the girls' conversation. He then looks at the rearview mirror to look at Kat. "You never told me anything about a guy."

"Well that's because whenever I tell you stuff, you don't listen," Kat said matter-of-factly.

"Nuh-uh! I listen," he said while looking back on the road.

"Yeah when it's about Liz." Kat knew she was off the line with this but she couldn't help herself. It was true anyway. Nate only listens to what Kat was saying when it was about his best friend- and of'course, his least favorite topic when it comes to Kat, boys.

"What?" Liz asked curiously.

"That's not true!" Nate denied. He then turns to Liz. "Don't listen to her Liz, she's lying."

Kat immediately objects to this. "Am not! You totally adm-"

Nate then gave her a warning look in the mirror. He knew she would see this and hopefully take it as a sign that she was already out of line. _Shut up Kat! You're going way too far with this,_ he thought while glaring at his sister at the backseat.

Catching Nate's look, Kat decides to back down- for now. "Fine," she mumbles while slumping to her seat.

Liz, still completely oblivious to everything, just laughed at the two siblings. "You guys are so cute. You really are siblings." She just smiles at them both then went back to talking with Kat. "So about this guy..."

Kat then smiled and continued talking to Liz. This is what she loved about Liz. She is never nosy. She knew her place and she respects other people's privacy. If it were some other person, they wouldn't have stopped until they knew what Nate and she were talking about.

Nate also smiled at Liz' sudden change of the topic and continued to drive until they got home.

They finally reached Nate and Kat's house. Liz' house is just next door so she didn't have to walk far.

Liz got out of the passenger's seat while slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She looked inside the backseat where Kat was seated. "Bye Kat!" She then turned toward Nate who was already out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Nate," she said to him while smiling.

"No problemo Lizzy kitty," he replied saying her nickname that he gave her in grade school.

Liz laughed at this. She loved the way he keeps making up special names for her. It reminds her how special she really is to him and vice versa. "Bye Nate," she said as she starts walking up her driveway towards the front door. She suddenly remembers something and turns toward Nate. "I'll see you tonight!"

Nate just smiles. "Movie night. I'll be there."

Yep. They had a movie night planned even tough it was still a school night. Their BFF night was supposed to be during Fridays but they had made an official movie night every first day of school. They never forget.

"Okay then. Bye!" Liz said before going inside the house.

Kate got out of the car and looked at Liz' front door where she just went in. She then turns to Nate. "You really should tell her y'know." That was her last statement before going inside their house.

Still looking at Liz' front door, Nate just sighed and also went after his sister to go inside the house.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**AT SCHOOL.**

PE just ended. Liz was walking out of the girls' locker room and hurrying towards the cafeteria. Nate wasn't with her since he already headed out first. He still needed to borrow some notes from his classmate in Literature- Liz couldn't remember his name. They just decided to meet in the cafeteria with Jess.

"Hey Liz!" someone shouted from behind her.

Liz hears someone calling her from behind so she stopped and turned around to see Tom running after her.

Tom finally catches up with her. "Hey!" he looks at her and smiles.

Liz smiles back at Tom. "Hey. What's up?" she says while looking at her watch. She's kind of impatient since she knows Nate and Jess will be waiting- and she hates to keep them waiting.

"Uhm..," Tom begins while looking round nervously.

"Are you okay?" Liz asks, a bit puzzled of Tom's behaviour. _He isn't gonna sell me drugs, is he? Omigosh! He must a dealer. That's why he keeps looking around. Damn! What am I gonna do?? _She thinks to herself, kind of creeped out now.

Tom laughs nervously. "Yeah i'm okay. Uhm, I just wanna ask you something," he say while looking her directly in the eyes.

"Oh. Yeah sure. What is it?" Liz begins to feel really uncomfortable right now. She starts shifting from one foot to another. _What if he does make me buy drugs?? Or maybe he's just really gonna ask something from Math. But why is he acting so nervous?? Now I'm feeling nervous. _Her mind starts a war as she continuously try to figure out what Tom actually needs.

"Uhm..," he says while scratching his head in a nervous manner. "See.. I just wanna ask you if.. uhh.."

Liz suddenly gets another idea. _Wait a minute. I've seen this scene in the movies. Is he trying to ask me out?? _Her eyes then widens at the thought.

Tom drops his hand and looks at his feet. _Dammit Tom! What are you waiting for?? Go ahead! Ask her already. You look like a wus! _He swallows hard and then looks back at her. Mustering all the courage he has, he finally found hs voice. "D-Do you wanna go out this Friday?"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**


	6. The Announcement

**Updated! yeah.. it's kinda short. haha. sorry about that. i had to cut off in the end to add a little suspense to it.**

**Hope you'll like reading this chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown_

_

* * *

_

**AFTER SCHOOL.**

The three of them were at their favorite hang out place which is actually situated at Elizabeth Greene's room. Jessica Baker was sprawled across Liz' bed.

"Well?" she asked, looking at Liz with her brows raised.

Nate, however, was sitting on a computer chair turned backwards. He was silent, just waiting for Liz to say something.

Liz was standing near her balcony door while facing her two best friends. She had a wide smile that was plastered on her face.

It took at least two seconds before Jess became very impatient. "Liz!"

Liz laughed at her friend's impatient. "Okay okay!" She takes a deep breath and pausing a bit for dramatic effect before finally saying, "I'm going out with Tom on Friday!" She finally announced with so much enthusiasm.

Nate immediately stiffen in his chair while Liz' words seeped slowly into his system. He couldn't understand his feeling. It was as if he couldn't breathe- like all the air was sucked out of him. He couldn't move. The only he could do was just sit there and stare disbelievingly at his best friend who was literally jumping up and down due to happiness. Nate was having- as far as he could tell- a malfunction in his system.

Jess, on the other hand, squealed with delight at Liz' news. "Ohmigosh!! As in like a real date?!"

Happy with Jess reaction, Liz proceeded to sit next to Jess on her bed. "Yes! A real date! An actual date," she sighed dreamily as she said the last sentence. She was really excited about it. Her goal of having a boyfriend during her last year in high school is finally coming true. Her smile widens at her daydreaming.

"Oh Liz. I'm so happy for you." Jess hugged her friend tightly. She was really happy for Liz since she knew Liz was new to the whole dating thing, unlike her.

Liz returns Jess' hug. "Thanks Jess. I really am happy." She suddenly noticed Nate's silence. She then turns toward Nate with a smile. "Nate? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Nate was still stiff. He continued to stare at Liz, not really hearing her. He was lost in his own world- his own mind. _What the hell is happening to me?! C'mon Nate! Answer her. Tell her you're okay. Tell her you're happy. Tell her anything! Tell her exactly the opposite of what you re feeling right now._ He opening his mouth but found out he just couldn't.

Liz, noticing Nate's state, face fell- wiping the smile off her face. _What's wrong with him?_ She was worried. Maybe he was having a panic attack? _But why would that happened?_ "Nate?"

Jess also looks at Nate, completely silent.

_C'mon dammit! Talk! Move! Don't make her worry. Don't make her sad. You hate to see her not smile, don't you??_ At the thought of Liz upset, Nate's brain finally began working again. He blinked and looked down. _Okay. I can do this. Just breathe and tell her you're fine._ He breathed once that actually sounded more of a sigh and looked up at her with the fakest smile he could muster.

"That's great Liz."

Liz has known Nate for so long. She knew whenever he fakes his emotions in front of her- just like now. "Nate..," she started.

"It'll be great. First date and all," he continued while still having that fake smile on his face. A couple of seconds into looking at Liz' eyes, he could no longer take it. His eyes started to sting. He had to get out of here. "Uhm..," he voiced, trying to come up with an excuse. "You know what," he said while simultaneously hitting his forehead with his palm. "I almost forgot. I was supposed to cook for tonight's dinner- I better go or mom'll be furious- you know my mom." He was already blabbing and he knew it. He then gets up and starts heading for the door. "Bye!" He immediately runs out upon reaching the door.

Jess and Liz just sat there and continued to stare at the door where Nate left.

The door then bursts open again and Nate rushes in. "I forgot my bag." He still had his fake smile and finally runs off.

"Nate," Liz whispers. She was obviously upset of Nate's behaviour. _What just happened?? Why did he act like that? Did something happen?_ She couldn't think straight anymore. Was Nate mad at her?

Jess already had a hunch of Nate's behaviour. Nate obviously liked Liz more than a friend and was now hurt because Liz had a date with another guy. She just tried feebly to make up an excuse for Nate seeing Liz very upset. "Maybe he's just really scared of his mom?"

Liz was still looking at the door. She sighs and just says, "Yeah" but she wasn't really convinced.

***

**FRIDAY.**

**LUNCH.**

It has been 3 days since the incident at Liz' house. Nate and Liz haven't seen much of each other since then. Nate has been trying to avoid Liz without explaining why to her. He has even stopped going to Liz' house every morning and he hasn't talked much to Liz, explaining he was "busy".

Liz was picking on the food on her tray. She sighs to herself. She has really been upset since Tuesday when Nate suddenly ran out of her house. She couldn't even get hold of her best friend and she missed him so much.

Jess was sitting across from Liz. She looks at Liz and sighs. "Alright Liz. That's enough."

"What're you talking about?" Liz asked while looking up at Jess.

"I'm talking about this!," she says while pointing at Liz' state. "Stop being so miserable. Don't think too much about Nate." She shrugs before continuing. "Maybe he's just really been busy lately."

Not convinced, Liz shakes her head in disagreement. "He would've told me. Nate has never been too busy with anything to ignore me. He would always make me his first priority. We promised that to each other in the 4th grade!" She was already on the verge of tears, her eyes starting to sting.

Jess immediately sat next to Liz in order to hug her, unable to say anything else.

Across the cafeteria, from Liz' table, Nate was looking at her. He saw how Liz was almost about to cry. Just seeing her in that state, made him feel a sting inside his chest.

_What am I doing? I'm hurting the person that I love the most. I'm acting like such a jerk. Liz doesn't deserve this. I shouldn't even care that i'm hurting. She's happy with that Tom dude. I should be there for her no matter what._ He sighs inwardly to himself. _Even if it's already killing me inside to see her with another guy. I should just go there and apologize._

He begins to stand up from where he was seated.

A voice behind him suddenly interrupted his goal. "You're not leaving because of me, are you?"

Nate then turns around to whoever was addressing him.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please REVIEW..**

**i really wanna here your opinions about my story.**

**i feel that nobody actually reads this since nobody ever took the time to at least leave a comment.**

**hmmm.. :(**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**

* * *


	7. Flashback

**another update.. again.. hmm.. do you guys really hate my story?**

**i never had any reviews since the last one which was still posted when i was still working on the 3rd or 4th chapter.**

**:( i guess i'll just to improve on my writings then huh?**

**anyway, if ever there was actually someone who's reading this, i hope you'll like this chapter. enjoy.

* * *

**

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown

* * *

_

Nate then turns around to whoever was addressing him.

It was a dark-haired girl carrying a tray of food. She was smiling up at him. Her hair had wavy curls that reached up to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and piercing into his. She also had a smug kind of smile on her lips.

He has absolutely no idea who the girl was.

"Huh?" Nate asked, confused as to why this girl was talking to him.

The girl giggled while still smiling up at him. "Because I came over to sit here with you," she said, continuing her previous statement.

_Okay now I'm really confused. Who is she? _With his brows creasing with confusion, he asked, "Why? Uhm.. Do I know you?"

**Meanwhile.**

Liz looked over to where Nate was sitting earlier. She saw him talking to the dark-haired girl. "Who's that?" she asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jess, curious as to what made Liz stop crying, look over to what Liz was referring to. She also sees what Liz was seeing. "I don't know. But she looks really familiar."

"Yea," Liz responded absentmindedly.

Without meaning to, her mind starts another storm inside.

_Who the hell is she?! She's obviously trying to flirt with him! Can't he see that? He shouldn't have talked to her in the first place. He knows I hate seeing him with some random girl. He may not know the reason why but he still knows that I don't like it! How could he?! She better NOT take my best friend away from me!_

Liz then starts glaring at the girl, not even noticing what she was doing.

Jess looks over at Liz and sees her glaring at the girl.

_Wow. Both of them are really transparent. Don't they see that they both actually like each other ... maybe it's even more than that. I mean, Nate totally got hurt when Liz said she was going on a date with Tom and now Liz is really jealous when she saw Nate talking with a different girl._ She sighs to herself as she simultaneously shakes her head.

**On Nate's side of the Cafeteria.**

The girl starts to giggle and looks up at him. "Don't say that you totally forgot about me."

Nate narrows his eyes to look at the girl more closely. _She does look utterly familiar._ He comes in contact with the girl's eyes. He suddenly remembers something.

**FLASHBACK.**

_They were still in Junior High. Today was Valentine's Day._

_A dark-haired girl was sitting in an empty cafeteria table. Her hair was longer which was usually covering her eyes. She was wearing a yellow sweater that was a tad big for her body. She had on a long skirt that went down until her ankles. These clothes were matched with leather brown shoes and white laced socks. This girl had no friends surrounding her. She was what you would call an excellent example for the class dork. Her name was Hannah Watson, though nobody really remembers it._

_Hannah was smiling as she finished writing something on a piece of stationery paper. She smiled widely, rereading what she wrote and hugged the paper to her chest._

_At the opposite side of the cafeteria were the doors leading to the hallway. Hannah looks up just in time to see Nathaniel Brown enter the caf alone. She immediately becomes nervous at the sight of him._

_She watched Nate walk over to get his food and place it on his tray. He was now looking for a place to sit._

_She swallowed hard and starts convincing herself. 'C'mon Hannah. You can do this. You have waited forever to do this. Just take a deep breath. It'll be fine.' She then takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Nate._

_"Nate! Over here!" Elizabeth Greene waved at Nate from across the caf where they usually sit._

_Nate looked up to see Liz calling him over. He smiled widely and starts walking towards Liz._

_Hannah sees Nate walking towards Liz which made her move faster. She was racing towards Nate when she suddenly bumped into someone._

_"Hey watch it loser!" Patrick Jackson yelled at Hannah while pushing her away from him._

_Hannah falls down hard on the floor while dropping letter at the same time._

_The popular students that were with Patrick laughed loudly, seeing Hannah fall on her ass._

_Patrick laughed as well. While looking at Hannah on the ground, he caught a glimpse of the letter. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked while picking it up. "A letter?"_

_Most of the students in the cafeteria were already watching and listening to the scene._

_Hannah's eyes widen in horror as Patrick picks up her letter. She tries to grab the letter back while pushing herself up from the floor at the same time. "No!"_

_Patrick pushes her back down the ground and starts opening the letter. He takes on look at the letter and he immediately gets what it is. He smiles evilly at Hannah and mockingly says, "A love letter?"_

_By this time, the populars were already crowding at Patrick to get a closer look of the letter._

_Looking at who it's for, Patrick scans the head part of the letter. He almost doubled over in laughter. "For Nate?!" He looks up at the caf to find Nate. Upon seeing him, he yells loudly at him "Hey Brown! Someone's actually in love with you! Who knew??"_

_The populars laughed at this as Patrick continued to smile smugly at Nate._

_Nate, who already saw the scene, was now glaring at Patrick. He hated his guts._

_Liz, sitting beside Nate, was also glaring at Patrick. "Stop it Patrick! That's private! Just leave her alone."_

_"Like you can stop me!" He laughed loudly again. He looks down at Hannah while raising his brows in a smug manner. "Let's read shall we?"_

_Hannah was just looking on the ground. She was already on the verge of tears._

_Patrick's smile suddenly fades. He begins to have second thought just looking at poor figure in front of him._

_"C'mon Patrick! Read it already." An impatient brown-haired cheerleader beside him said, cutting into his thoughts._

_Another cheerleader beside him, a blonde one, starts chanting. "Read It! Read It!"_

_A few second later, the whole cafeteria was already chanting "read it". Only four people weren't- Patrick, Hannah, Nate and Liz._

_As the chanting died, the brown-haired cheerleader then nudged Patrick. "Well?"_

_A few seconds of silence passed. All were waiting for his decision._

_Looking up at the crowd and his posse then back to Hannah, he knew he only had one thing to do. Patrick managed to plaster a fake smile on his face. "Alright then. Let's read!"_

_The cafeteria the erupted into cheers at Patrick's decision. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he had to do it. He had on a facade that he was this strong, no brain, gorgeous jock that everybody feared and loved at the same time. He had to keep that image._

_With hesitation, Patrick starts reading the letter to the whole cafeteria._

_All the time, Hannah was already crying hard. Some people in the caf were looking intently at Patrick and some were looking back and forth at Hannah and Nate. Some were even snickering at how cheesy the letter sounded._

_Patrick finally managed to finish reading the letter._

_The brown-haired cheerleader was still laughing hard at the letter's content. She took the letter from Patrick and threw it at Hannah. "Loser!" She then tugs at Patrick while saying, "C'mon Patrick. Let's leave this loser to wallow at her own stupidity."_

_He didn't budge. He was looking at Hannah, crying on the floor._

_"Patrick?" the girl asked, confused._

_Patrick just shrug off the girl's hand and starts walking out of the caf, his posse right behind him._

_Hannah was still crying really hard. She was full of anger and shame right now. She grab the letter that was thrown at her and crushed it in her hands._

_Liz, on the other side of the caf was looking at Hannah. She pitied the girl so much. And she hated Patrick and his posse for doing this to the innocent girl. She stood up from her seat and went over to Hannah._

_Nate just followed Liz._

_Upon reaching Hannah, Liz knelt down and starts helping her up. "C'mon Hannah."_

_"Leave me alone!" Hannah yelled at Liz. She pushed Liz while getting up and then turned around so she could get out of the cafeteria._

_"Hey watch it-!" some random student said that Hannah bumped into while turning around. He was carrying a tray of food, which was now dumped on Hannah's clothes._

_Hannah gasped at what just happened and looked down on her sweater, which was already stained with spaghetti._

_Everyone in the cafeteria saw what happened to Hannah so naturally, they all burst out laughing._

_Hannah's vision was filled with the entire student body laughing at her. It was as if in a movie wherein the person was humiliated and could see the people pointing and laughing at her in slow motion. Her eyes suddenly stopped moving and just focused on one person- Nate. She was seeing Nate, not laughing but also not looking at her. He was helping Liz up and asking her if she was okay._

_'He would never look at you the way he's looking at Elizabeth Greene right now' a voice suddenly entered her mind. Her eyes suddenly felt like stinging. She needed to get out of here._

_She looked down, feeling the tears come and hurriedly runs out of the cafeteria._

_Liz looked up just in time to see Hannah running out into the halls. She starts to go after her. "Hannah wait-!"_

_Nate grabs hold of Liz, stopping her from going after Hannah. "Just let her go Liz."_

_She looks up at Nate and back at the door with worried eyes._

_Hannah disappeared that day. She and her parents left town and nobody has ever heard from her again. Eventually, most of the students who witnessed that event forgot about her and what accurately happened in the cafeteria._

**END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

**

**sooo.. what do you think?**

**i don't even know why i bother asking. *laughs dryly***

**anyway, please review still.**

**you can just post that you hated it.**

**:(**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**


	8. Forgiven

**Another update.. Yep, i update every week, in case you haven't noticed. Haha:)**

**So what did you think of the last chapter? I hope you liked reading it..**

**Anyway, here's the continuation. Enjoy!**

**Oh and btw.. thanks so much to L. H. smile. for giving a review on the story. I really appreciated it. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown_

_

* * *

_

_Hannah disappeared that day. She and her parents left town and nobody has ever heard from her again. Eventually, most of the students who witnessed that event forgot about her and what accurately happened in the cafeteria._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

With the shock evident on his face, Nate looks at the Hannah Watson that was standing in front of him right now. "Hannah Watson?? From Junior High?" he asked her in disbelief.

Hannah just laughed at Nate's reaction. "Hey Nate. It's nice to finally see you again." With that said, she smiled up at him flirtatiously.

Nate, not noticing Hannah's flirting just looked her up and down. She changed. A lot. She wasn't the same conservative Hannah he knew in Junior High. She wore clothes that were flattering and revealing at the same time. These were the clothes you'd see a movie star wear. And she had a different hairstyle. Back in Junior High, Hannah had very long and straight hair that would cover her face. Now, she had shoulder-length wavy hair. Plus, to top it all off, she now wears make-up.

"Wow. You've- uh- changed," he said unable to say anything else.

Again, she laughs at Nate's face. He looks stunned. She then walks closer to Nate 'til they're only a foot apart. "You like it?" her eyes fixed into his.

"Uh- yeah. Sure." He then gave her a small smile. "You look great."

She didn't answer back. She just smiles at him flirtatiously with a bit of smugness playing on her face.

At the other end of the cafeteria, Liz was still staring at Nate and the mystery girl. Looking at the girl closely, a thought suddenly entered her mind. _Jess is right. That girl really does look familiar. Where have I seen her before? And why is Nate still talking to her? Does he know her? When did they meet? Oh God, why am I thinking too much?_

She sighed in frustration. She looked at Nate and the girl, she was holding Nate. _Looks like Nate doesn't want me anymore. Maybe I should just leave._

Right at that moment, Hannah was touching Nate's right arm. "So .. Maybe we could hang out sometime. Y'know, catch up on things?"

"Uhh ..." Nate looked over at Liz' table and saw her staring at him. Suddenly he remembered what his purpose was before Hannah came along. He needed to patch things up with Liz.

He started moving away from Hannah and towards Liz. "Excuse me. I have something important to-"

"Nate," Hannah called back to him.

Nate stopped short and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"So do you wanna hang out sometime? Like maybe later after school?" she repeated her question earlier.

He was already looking back at Liz, who was now starting to get up and leave the caf. "Uh yeah sure," he said, not really paying attention to Hannah. "Catch you later. Bye!" He then started hurrying after Liz.

Hannah just stood there- a smile, more like a smirk, playing on her lips. "Good."

**Meanwhile.**

"Liz!" Nate called through the packed hallway.

Liz turned around to see Nate running towards her.

He reaches her in a few seconds. He was panting hard and still trying to catch his breath. "Liz.."

"What is it Nate?" she asked him in a cold tone. She was still hurt at what Nate did, not to mention that she hated the fact that he'd rather talk to some random girl than talk to her.

Hearing Liz' tone, Nate knows that she's mad. _Of' course she's mad. You totally avoided her for the last 3 days,_ he told himself mentally.

He sighed inwardly before apologizing to her. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry I keep saying that i'm busy even though we both know i'm not. I know you're pretty mad at me for what I did but-"

"It's fine Nate," she said softly, cutting him off. She then gave him a small smile which only indicated that she already forgave him.

Nate looked at her, a bit confused at her sudden shift in emotion. "Really? Just like that? You won't make me grovel until you actually forgive me?" he asked her half jokingly.

Liz giggled that giggle that Nate had missed over the 3 days they didn't see each other. That distinct giggle/laugh sent electric currents all over Nate's heart. He missed her so much.

"I don't do that!" she said, hitting him playfully on the arm. "And besides, I can't stay mad at you for long. I'm just happy you're speaking to me again and saying that you're sorry," she gave him her smile. This was her smile that was only made for him- her best friend.

He smiled back at her, but apologetically this time. "I really am sorry Liz."

"Oh just stop already," brushing off his apology. "I told you it's fine. But I would like to know why you actually did that." She said this with a look.

Nate suddenly became hesitant. He didn't know what to say to Liz. What would he say? That he was jealous that his best friend was gonna date some other guy? That would just lead to more questions.

"Well- uh- see ..."

The bell suddenly rang, signifying that lunch was over.

"Ugh! That bell is so wrong timing!" Liz complained.

Nate laughed, a bit relieved that he was given spare time to think about what to say to Liz. "S'okay Lizzy. I'll just explain to you later. We could hang out at my place and watch DVDs or something."

Liz smiled widely at Nate's statement. Then, just as fast as her smile appeared, it suddenly faded.

Seeing Liz' change, Nate became worried. "What wrong Liz?"

"I can't hang out later," she said in a sad tone.

"Why not?" Nate asked, obviously forgetting what day it was.

She hesitated on saying it out loud because the last time she told him, he ran away. And she doesn't want that to happen again. She didn't want another cold shoulder given to her by Nate. Hesitantly, she said "I..I have a d-date with Tom tonight. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah.." Of' course. How could he have forgotten that. It was what separated them in the first place. "I forgot about that," he said while looking down. _Dammit! Why do I keep feeling this way?_

"Uhm.. Well maybe we could hang out tomorrow? It's Saturday and it's our official BFF time," she said trying to cheer him up though she didn't even know why he's upset in the first place. All she knew was that she didn't want seeing Nate like this.

Their official BFF time was made up by the both of them when they were still in grade school. It was held every Saturday at their houses alternately. They would either watch movies the whole day or just hang out, as long as they were together.

Nate smiles a bit at the thought of it. "Yeah.. Our official BFF time."

"So i'll see you tomorrow at my place, 'kay? I better get going. I'm already late! Bye." She started to leave. But just before that, she gave Nate a hug then ran off.

He laughs at Liz' actions. Liz was the only person outside his family that he allowed to touch him like that. Though Liz knew this, she still respected his personal space. She didn't cling to him like most best friends do, which he was thankful for. He wasn't big on hugging and stuff like that. Then again, this was Liz. He could never say no to her.

With that, he also ran off to class, feeling lighter that he had for the last 3 days since Liz' announcement.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**What did you think of the story?**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca**


	9. The Date

**okay. so i know i haven't updated in a long time.**

**but then again, i don't think anybody cares anyway. haha *bitter laugh***

**so anyway, here's the 10th chapter of Love Letter.**

**enjoy!

* * *

**

**LOVE LETTER**

List of Characters:

**Miley Cyrus **as _Elizabeth Greene_

**Nick Jonas** as _Nathaniel Brown_

**Joe Jonas** as _Thomas Holley_

**Demi Lovato** as _Hannah Watson_

**Selena Gomez** as _Jessica Baker_

**David Henrie** as _Patrick Jackson_

**Kevin Jonas** as _Andrew Watson_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Samantha Greene_

**Emily Osment** as _Kathleen Brown

* * *

_

Liz was currently trudging down the stairs. She was really excited for this date, yet also a bit nervous- not sure about what to expect. But she hoped it would be like her ultimate dream date. She then started daydreaming about it.

Having a romantic candlelight dinner beside the beach, with lanterns hanging on every pole she could see. Red petals scattered all over the floor and some on the white-clothed table where they will be having dinner, and a bouquet of white roses- which she preferred best- sitting on the surface of their table. Then, after a completely amazing dinner, they would walk hand-in-hand along the shores just silently enjoying each other's company. Maybe later, they would lie beneath the stars as they glorify the beautiful night above them. Lastly, the heart-stopping, spine-tingling first kiss which would be so soft and gentle.

Liz began sighing to herself internally. _My ultimate dream date, _she thought to herself, wishing that this would be finally coming true. She never told anyone about this fantasy of hers. She would even get dreams about it sometimes. But the guy she was dating in the dream was always just a silhouette that she can never see well. She stopped walking and hoped that this would be the best first date a teenage girl would have.

_Well, there's only one way to find out._ And with that, she quickly steps down the last flight of stairs to meet Tom.

* * *

Tom opened the car door for Liz.

Liz thanked him as she got out of the passenger's seat.

They were outside Le Ritz, one of the fanciest restaurants in Widowsvale. Sure, it wasn't a candlelight dinner beside the beach. But hey, it was still known to be a nice place- romantic even.

As they entered the restaurant, Liz saw the beauty of the decorations hanging on the walls. There were ornamental plants hanging on each corner with vibrant colored flowers. There was an elegant fountain situated in the middle of the large open space. The tables were surrounding it, decorated bowls of water with floating scented candles on each one. Everything inside the room screamed romance and elegance. There was only one problem with what Liz was seeing.

It was packed. Packed with people.

Liz knew that this place was famous, but not like this.

Everything that Liz saw upon entering was now blocked with all the people crammed within the room.

"Wow. This place is packed." Tom said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Liz responded with a slight frown forming on her face.

She had hoped that Tom and her would've had a date that was secluded and didn't involved too much people.

Tom glanced at Liz, seeing her frown a bit. _Oh no. I thought she'd like it here. Dammit! Why did I even bring her here in the first place? Oh right. I was told that this place was romantic. Ugh! It isn't even romantic anymore._

"Hey Liz. C'mon. Let's go get a seat." He said as he gently held her hand.

_I'll make this better. I'll make this date work._ He thought to himself, clearly determined to please Liz even in this situation.

Liz smiled gently as Tom held her hand. _So what if the place is packed? We could still enjoy this night._ Her face starting to lighten a bit as Tom made his way towards the concierge, bringing Liz with him._ Right?_, she added silently to herself.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir but i'm afraid you don't have a reservation," the concierge told the dumbfounded couple in front of him.

"What? I didn't know you had to make reservations," Tom said looking all flustered and embarrassed.

_He didn't make reservations?! _Liz thought to herself while gaping at Tom. _This is unbelievable! What did he expect? Now what're we supposed to do?_

"I'm sorry sir but the place is already packed and there are still other people who made reservations. We are very full right now," the concierge said politely while giving them a fake smile.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway," was all that Tom could ever say. _Oh great! Now Liz thinks i'm a total douche. How could I not know that a place as fancy as this would ever need reservations?! You're such a tool Tom._

They both fought their way through the sea of people and out of the restaurant.

They both let out a sigh of relief for breathing fresh air again. They were now standing at the street outside Le Ritz. A deafening silence filled the air for a few minutes.

Tom, shifting his feet uncomfortably, clearly embarrassed of what happened. He was still finding the words to explain his mistake and ask for her forgiveness.

Liz, on the other hand, was frowning again. She was waiting for Tom to do something to salvage their date. Plus she was also starting to get cold.

A few more seconds ticked by. Finally, Liz couldn't take it anymore.

"So..." Liz started.

Tom looked up to the sound of Liz' voice, his internal suffering suddenly muffled a bit.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face, encouraging him a bit. "What's the plan?"

* * *

**ooh.. i wonder how their date's gonna turn out.**

**and what about Nate? what's he doing right now?**

**and Hannah? if you remember the last few chapters, Nate was supposed to meet up with her.**

**guess he forgot! *evil laugh***

**so what'd you think?**

**horrible??**

*** * ***

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

**xoxo**

**Franchesca

* * *

**

**oh yeah. please check out my one shot: I'll be waiting.**

**thanks!:)**


End file.
